Seven Days In Dragon Island
by Pixie07
Summary: Goku doesn't show up for a date dinner organized by Bulma, leaving Chichi all by herself. After big fight between Goku and Chichi, they get trap in a Island for seven day. Requested fic by Charismatic Beauty
1. Prologue

**_A/N: This is a request by Charismatic Beauty._**

 ** _Please note that English is not my first language, I apologies in advance, feel free to correct me._**

 **Prologue**

Earth was ruled by peace once again, thanks to Goku and company, who defeated Majin Buu. The Son family couldn't be happier than they were since Goku was alive. The family of four wasted no time to reconnect (or to know, in Goten's case). The first months were pure joy, Chichi loved how Goku kept his promise to spend time with them. She loved the happiness in her children's faces when Goku randomly took them fishing or hunting. Father and sons were bonding perfectly. But what she loved the most was how openly he showed affection towards her. By placing soft kisses on her cheek and surprised hugs with regularity and how he instigated the cuddling while they sleep. It was perfect.

However, after almost half of a year of that wonderful life together, things started to fade into the old picture. One day Goten got home from Trunks' house a little bit gloomy and during dinner, Chichi asked what was wrong with him. The soon to be eight year old said that his best friends had learned a cool move from his dad, and because of that he lost their spar.

With his goofy grin, the pure blooded Saiyan patted the back of his youngest son and told him he would teach him lots of awesome tricks. That he would train him starting the next morning.

Going back to train, Goku remembered the purpose of his life: Get stronger for the next upcoming villain. He would get so caught up in training that sometimes he didn't even show up for dinner. He would arrive when everyone was already in bed. In his best intention to not wake up his wife, he would sleep on the couch. And of course the housewife was not content with this, so in her rightful position, she let her husband how wrong he was for leave her all night alone.

' _I just don't want to disturb your sleep.'_ he would reply with sincerity, he did know how much she worked. No that would let him get out of the hook. _'You shouldn't get home so late on the first place.'_ she yelled on the top of her lungs. ' _And don't come with that absurd excuse that you need to get stronger to defeat an enemy that you don't even are sure that exist. Stop planning for that future and start living the present, with your family.'_ Then she started to let some tear run down her face. _'Gohan will be leaving for college soon, and not far from that he'll be getting married aswell. Don't you see how little time we got left to expend as a complete family?'_

The couple argued for several minutes, until Chichi couldn't handle it anymore and broke down into a heartbreaking cry. Goku sighed out of guilt and walked towards her to hold the slim woman into his arms. He whispered word of comfort and promised to not train that much and spend more time with the family.

Being true to his word, the Saiyan warrior put aside his training once again. Goku instead of throwing punches and kicks at invisible enemies, he used that to play with Goten at exploring the forests and nearby islands. In one of those explorations, they found a particular island, full of many wonder. In the center of the land was a magestual volcano, surrounded by trees and flora with delicious looking fruits. It also had a crystal clear cascade. A perfect paradise. However, the most amazing discovery, was that the island was inhabited by dragon. Not the both Saiyans haven't seen a dragon before on their lives, but this was the first time they saw this kind of dragons. They were pure white, and they wings resembled to the ones that an angel would have. They were astounding.

Wanting to know more about the creatures, being the animal lover the Son were, they run to see if Gohan knew something about them. As expected, the young man did not have any knowledge of these _angel-dragons_ , and his curiosity got the best of him and planned another visit to the paradise island.

Chichi was happy that his sons and husband were bonding and spending time together aside training. However, after a month of the discovery Goku was still obsessed with the creatures. Even though Gohan and Goten were growing old of them, Goku was still dragging them to the dragons. And many nights she would wait for them at the dinner table just to watch the food getting cold and wondered why he haven't invite her to the expedition.

It's been two months since that ugly fight they had, and Goku did fulfil his promise to minimize his training to spend more time with his family or rather say sons. Because the time he pass with her alone were the seven hours that sleep at night. And then is when she got to realize that all the activities her husband did she was not included. Training, hunting, fishing, exploring, and dragon discoveries, were activities she could do (at her own human pace) but she was never asked to participate. And at that moment the thought that maybe Goku was not interested in pass time with her made its home in Chichi's mind.

The housewife's thinking train stopped when the phone rang. Standing up from the kitchen table, Chici rushed to the device before she missed the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Chichi, it's me."

"Oh, Hi Bulma." She said recognizing the voice on the other side of the phone. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good. Listen, I was thinking since this weekend our kids are going with Videl to her father's resort, that we could have double date at my place, something simple like a nice and romantic dinner at my place. What you think?"

Chichi stood quiet for a moment, contemplating the idea. A nice dinner as a double date didn't sound that bad. It would be nice to have some time with Goku. Even though with her sons away, she would be cleaning the house and do the weekly grocery shopping, while Goku would be out training or visiting dragons. With a huge excitement the black haired woman agreed to the dinner, with the hopes of reconnect with her husband.

 _ **TBC**_


	2. An Empty Chair in Table for Four

**An Empty Chair in Table for Four**

Chichi was in the bathroom, getting ready for the big night that was coming ahead. She got rid of her classic Chinese styled clothing and replace it with a beautiful red strapless dress with a sweetheart cut, that hugged her still outstanding hidden curves. The length was just above the knee. Her shoes were golden, to match the rest of the accessories. The everyday bun was out of the picture, her hair was loose, and she added some waves to give it some more life to the straight hair. All she needed was to apply some mascara and she was ready to go.

She went all the way to look wonderful for her husband. When she told Goku about the dinner, he was prompt to accept the invitation. He even promise to her that it wouldn't miss it for anything. Chichi was so attached to the promise that ignored the whisper in the back or her head that told her to not hold on the promise.

A knock on the door distracted from her thought, screwing back the the cometic on her hand and placed on the drawer with the rest of her 'girly stuffs' as Goku called them. Then she walked to the door to opened and found her oldest son standing in front of it with an anxious face. "Mom, are you ready?" He ask.

She walked out of the bathroom, leaving a trace of perfume behind her. "Yes," the housewife simple said, "Just let me get my purse." Then proceeded to her room as she ignored the sighing teenager.

Gohan was going to drive her mother and brother to Bulma's house, from there he was going to take Trunks with him to finally go and get Videl. To finally hit the road towards the resort. They were supposed to leave an hour ago, meaning that he should be at Videl's house by know. Said girlfriend texted the teen more than fifty time already.

"Did you father got home?" Chichi asked when she walked back to the living room. Goku left a few hours ago, saying he had to do something important that he was going to meet her at Bulma's house.

"Nope." Goten answered as he jumped out of the couch he was seating ready to go.

Chichi made a disappointed face, which didn't went unnoticed by Gohan, "Hey, Don't worry, he did told you that he was not going there this early. He'll just teletransport there." The teen tried to give hope to his mother that the man was going to show up for the special dinner. But truly, Gohan was not so sure about it. He just hoped to be right. He would hate to get home and see her mother suffering.

With an unsure nod, Chichi followed her son and hoped to the passenger seat. She decided to go with then since transporting always upset her stomach. However, the actual invitation was appointed for eight at night, she was going to be about three hours early.

When the trio arrived at the Briefs' residence, Trunks was the one to open the door. Right behind him his mother, who kindly invited them in, to have some tea before the long trip. Of course flying was going to be faster than Gohan's environment friendly car, but the skies threaten them with a storm. Gohan declined the offer politely and the other two kids were already by the car, arguing who was going to ride in the front seat.

Chichi and Bulma chatted on the living room until the clock marked that it was seven. The hostess excused herself to get ready for the dinner. Chichi of course didn't mind, since she also took the opportunity to re-touch her make up and hair.

As the hour passed, and the hands of the clock was getting close to eight, Chichi started to feel uneasy about the promise her husband made her. For the full Saiyan didn't give any sign of showing up. She even felt a pinch of envy when Vegeta came from his sacred Gravity Room just fifteen minutes before eight to get ready himself, then came back a few minutes wearing dressing black pants. white dressing button up shirt, which was untucked, and dark dressing shoe.

The prince was in his typical bad mood, no liking the idea of have to spend the night with clown and the nagging woman. Chichi saw the discomfort in Vegeta, and her jealousy grew. One of the most vicious and evil beings she ever met/saw or knew about, was sitting in the living room waiting for his wife, fulfilling the promise he did to the blue haired woman. He was not happy about it, but he was there regardless.

Minutes later Bulma made her entrance wearing a black silk long dress, with the that wrapped her body, her shoes were silver color, and her accessories were made of platinum. When she arrived to the first floor, she looked around to see if Goku arrived, but she only saw Chichi smiling, but that smile was fake. She knew that her friend was devastated on the inside.

"Dinner is served, Mrs. Brief." one the maids said with a respectful bow, then guided them to the main dining room. There was a long table filled with the most extravagant platter. Between the meals were pastas and sushi as well. In the center of the table, right under the chandelier t here was a big roasted pig. It was the feast to feed an entire army, or two Saiyans.

The three of them sat at a smaller table, which was covered with a white tablecloth. It was set with fine china, silver utensils and crystal cups. In the middle a candlelier, that held three red flaming candles.

The maids entered to the dining room and started to serve the salad, and pour red wine in their cups, including the plate in front of the empty chair next to Chichi. Goku was late by ten minutes, but it was totally normal for Goku to be a few minutes late. Right?

Bulma was making a small conversation about how the school system was getting worse by the years went by. Chichi was ranting along with Bulma. The blue haired woman did this to distract her friend while they waited for the Saiyan. It worked pretty good, since Chichi let out a genuine smile when Bulma suggested that she would be great teacher. She hoped for Goku to be on his way.

Vegeta was in a really bad mood, he was hungry and he had food in front of him that couldn't eat. Why? Because the Woman made very clear that they would wait until the idiot showed up. Having enough of the ridicules request made by the woman, Vegeta grabbed the salad fork and started to stab the poor lettuce in front of him.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shout, "We agreed that we're going to wait for Goku."

"No, you said we should wait, I never agreed to anything." The price said while chewing the his salad away.

"It's impolite to eat when the guests haven't arrived yet."

"Well, being late it's impolite as well." With that said Vegeta stood up from his seat, and with empty plate in his hand walked towards the food.

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled, but fell in empty ear, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about that,I should the one apologizing for Goku's delay. Vegeta is right." With a frown Chichi picked up her fork and eat her salad.

Bulma didn't know what to say and opted to sip her wine.

It was nine and the three of them ate awkwardly, since there was still no sign of Goku and Bulma ran out of topics. Chichi was beyond furious at him for stood her up, at her for even believed that this time was going to be different.

Having enough of the humiliation she was feeling, she said, "I think i should leave. Thank you so much for everything."

"Wait, Why? We didn't have dessert yet." Bulma said.

"Bulma, please, don't make me say it." Chichi said as she swallow her cry. It was already humiliating that was most than obvious that Goku was not going to arrive. Saying the cruel reality would be like putting salt to a wound.

Understanding the unsaid words, Bulma walked Chichi to the main gate. Chichi took out her capsules case and grabbed the one a contained their family car, the one Goku was going to drive on their way back. Bulma and Chichi shared a goodbye hug, in which the blue haired woman took the opportunity to apologize to her friend for this idea. Of course Chichi told her that it wasn't her fault. The fire princess climbed to the driver's seat, and make her way home in a stormy night.

After a long drive, Chichi arrived to an empty and dark home. After turning on the light, she took of her shoes at the entrance, no really caring where they landed. She then, proceeded to go into to the house. The clutch she was carrying ended up tossed in the nearest sofa.

While getting out of the car, she got wet from the rain and cold didn't took long to crawl to her skin. She decided that she needed a nice warm shower, but before that, the housewife walked toward the fireplace, since the house was cold as well.

After lighting up the wood, she looked and the shelf that was just above the fireplace. That was her spot to put her favorite picture. There was one of Gohan when he was just a few days old, next to that one, a similar one but with her youngest son. There was one from Gohan's high school graduation, also one with both children together between other. She had pictures of her parents as well, one from the wedding was next to the one of her own wedding.

And at that precise moment the woman couldn't hold her tear anymore. She let them fall as an infinity cascade. But that was not enough to stop the pain in her chest. She grabbed the picture of her and Goku on the day that she thought she would be the happiest woman alive. How wrong and naive her younger self was. How could he ever thought such idiocy, when she married a boy that didn't know that marriage was. A boy who made a promise thinking it was going to be about food. That he just married her to just fulfill a promise.

Did he really loved her? Was their marriage just a responsibility to the Saiyan? (not the he was that good at it). Did he declined being revived those years ago to just get away from her?

The more she gave mind to the issue, the more negatively she was thinking about her marriage, until she couldn't control it any more. She screamed like she never did before. Her howling echoed in the empty house, she never felt so lonely like she did at that moment as she hugged the picture closed to her chest. Her knees gave up to her body and force her down to the ground a few feet away from the fire place. In that same spot she cried herself until she fall asleep.

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Confrontation.**

A sharp pain on her back was the reason why Chichi to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she felt a little lost, not recognizing the place at first. To add to her pain on her back, her head was about to explode. Why she was in the living area's floor? And wearing her best dress?

Oh, that's right. She cried herself to sleep after a breakdown caused by being stood up once again by the man she loved. It was out of her character to feel so doubtful about her marriage. Perhaps, what was finally out off its place was the blindfold on her eyes. The one that kept her to see how things were in reality.

However, she was exhausted to over think about the matter. Using the sofa as support, Chichi pull herself up, causing the framed picture to slide out of her lap to the floor, her bones made a painful cracking sound as she bent to pick it up.

The black haired woman let out a sad sigh as she traced her index finger across the small crack on the glass that protected the captured piece of memory. With another sigh, she turned around to put the picture on its place. The fire on the fireplace was long gone. Not even a small trace of smoke came from the ashes.

Maybe it was another sign that her marriage was extinguished as well.

No thinking twice about it, she went upstairs directly to the boys' bathroom. After a long warm shower, that she prolonged on purpose, Chichi grabbed the hand towel from the rack and tried to cover the most she could.

However, she couldn't stay inside the bathroom forever. She took a deep breath before opening the door the made a run for it to her room. She shivered a few times as the cold that traveled in the corridors made contact with her wet and naked body.

It was no surprise to find out that the room was as she left it the night before. There was no evidence that the Saiyan was there. Not paying too much attention to the few things out of order, she grabbed the first comfortable clothing she saw from her drawer and put them on in a non-energetic pace. A western style thigh sweat pants and a slightly loose shirt with a stamp of the mascot of the clothing brand, not even bother to put a bra on. The thought of making that perfect eastern traditional bun was exhausting. Untangle her long mane was tiresome enough, so she just let it dry naturally. It was very out of her character, but she was really tired.

Exhausted was the most accurate term to describe her state. The bed in front of her was calling her like a snake chamber would hypnotize a cobra. She almost could feel the comforting texture of the worn out sheets and comforters, and the softness of her pillow as she walked towards her side of the bed.

It would be okay for her to have a good rest when there was a mess in every room waiting to be clean up? When was the last time she slept a good straight eight hours without an eight years old looking for comfort after a nightmare, or sleep peacefully while waiting for a teenager to arrive home from an outing with his friends? Saiyan or not, she did worry what the city could be a bad influence on her older child. Deciding to be selfish for just this one, Chichi got into the welcoming bed and gave in to relaxing and fell asleep.

No much time passed, she jolted out of the bed after hearing the clashing sounds of her pans and pots hitting the tiled kitchen floor. She waited in front of her door a few seconds to see if the sounds ceased, a few seconds later, the rustle sound of metallic object being hit against each other came from the kitchen once more.

No waiting any longer, Chichi walked out of her room and made her way to the stairs, grabbing a baseball bat from the hallways floor that Goten forgot to put away. Stealthily, she walked down the stairs, with her weapon in position ready to swing it at the possible intruder.

Even though the Sons lived in a remote area, robbers and criminals used this places to hide from the authorities. It happened in the past, the idea of a five year old knocking out someone with a single hit, didn't pass through the runaway's head.

The kitchen was empty when Chichi got there, and as she expected the pots were laying on the floor. The hopeful thought that maybe Goku was then one that was here, quickly become sour. Perhaps, he was really the one that made a mess of her kitchen and then use his teleportation when he felt her presence.

Suddenly, she felt something cold hitting her feet, causing to let out a small yelp of surprise. Looking down, Chichi saw a saucepan moving around her feet. Frowning her face in confusion, the black haired woman knelt to lift out the pot to only find the little mouse that Goten found in the forest the day before. The one she especially said he wasn't allowed to bring in the house.

She let out a sigh as she kindly picked up the rodent, and opened the nearest window and let the small create free. She smiled at the thought of her sons being so loving towards animals and nature in general. A treat passed by their father.

In that moment Chichi came to the conclusion that if her husband wasn't here with her, he must have been gone to that damned island and with those flying oversized lizard. The thought made her blood boil.

Left alone because earth was in danger was understandable. But being stood up by dragon was the last drop.

Chichi ran towards the entrance, put on the first pair of shoes she saw, Goten's sneakers, and marched towards the garage.

It was drizzling, not that she would notice as the water from the ocean splashed on her face and body. Her ire didn't let her to think that she may had need a water resistant jacket when she grabbed Gohan's hover bike. She just put on the helmet looked for the coordinates to the damn island on the vehicle's GPS, and started the engine and made her way there.

Her destination was in sight, no more than five minutes to her arrival.

Four minutes.

Three minutes.

Two minutes.

One minute.

She could see the shore just a few feet away, and she speeded when she saw a human form. A frown took over her face when she was close enough to see that the figure was Goku.

Oh, she did not liked a bit when the Saiyan started to wave his arms and hand, signaling her to go back. To not get close. Chichi got angrier when she heard him saying 'don't get closer, turn back.'

The guy didn't just stood her up to hang out with dragons, but he dared to tell her to leave? Chichi was not letting this one go so easy. Dramatics measures were in consideration.

Just feet away from the shore, Chichi climbed out of the bike and strolled her way to her husband. Who was wearing a distraught expression. A soft 'Oh no.' from the Saiyan made her heart feel an terrible pain in her chest. That was it.

"How dare you-" She screamed as she made her way to face him. "To stood me up like that? Do you know how embarrassing was that?"

"Chichi, let me expla-" the Saiyan tried to excuse himself, but the housewife was not having any of it.

Standing in front of him, she yelled "Explain? Explain what, Goku? You stood me up in front of our friends." Goku tried once more to make her understand his reasons, but she was not interested "You ditched me for some oversized lizards. There's nothing to explain. It's crystal clear that you don't care about me."

"Chichi, that's not true, of course I care about you. Just please let me explain."

"Those are just words that I'm tired to listen. You show how you care about people with action. And your actions were clear enough." Her voice was low and filled with hurt. "And with action I will show you that I'm done with this, with you, with our marriage."

The woman turned around and walked towards hoverbike left by the shore. Her mind set to leave the Saiyan behind.

"Chichi, wait" Goku yelled after her. "You can leave."

"Oh yeah?" Chichi said as she started the engine "Watch me."

However, she wasn't able to fulfill her promise. Not because she was having a change of heart, but because after she rode a few feet from the shore she crashed.

Her body flew several feet off the bike as the later became no more than scrap metal. Her mind was rushing hundreds miles per hour as she hoped to land on something soft enough to not get hurt badly. She closed her eyes, prepared for the worse, but strong and familiar arms caught her just in time to prevent a fatal impact.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Goku's voice was filled with worry.

As soon as she could, she climbed out of him. "I'm fine." She replied with pride, or at least she tried. She could feel the tumbler in her voice, still shaken by the accident that was caused by, by… she wasn't sure.

With wobbly steps, Chichi walked towards the floating parts of what once was a bike. There was nothing on the water that may caused the crash. Going more into the ocean, where the water reached above her knees, she heard her husband asking her to wait, to stop, but she ignored him. She needed to make sense to all this.

And once again, she impacted with something. She stumbled a few steps back to end up on the sandy floor. Once more Goku helped her out, and took her to dry land.

"What's going on? With what did I crush?" She asked. "I don't see anything."

"I'm still not sure what's going on, Chichi. I think there's like a barrier that won't let anything leave the island once they entered." Goku replied "That's what I was trying to explain you. That's why I couldn't make it to the dinner last night. I was trap here. We are trap here." he said with distraught.

That scared Chichi a little, Goku was never worry about anything.

"Why you didn't use the telentraspotation technique?" She asked annoyed.

"I tried, but I can't feel ki outside the island. I couldn't feel yours until you passed the barrier."

"So, we are really trap?" She asked and Goku nodded. That's what the last thing Chichi remember when she woke up about an hour later.

Opening her eyes she found herself inside of a small tent, beneath her, an improvised bed made out leaves covered with a picnic tablecloth, and a small blanket was keeping her warm.

Slowly she sat up, and held her head with both hands, dizziness and headache came in quickly. Adding more pain to her already sore body. Chichi waited a few minutes to the dizziness cease before exiting the tent.

Outside there was a bonfire, next to it a few fish in different sizes and colors where stick in the ground, almost ready to be eaten. Also, the clothing that she was wearing was getting dry on the other side of the fire. At that moment she realized that she was wearing a t-shirt too big for her, she recognized to be Gohan's (the big Orange Star High School logo was an indicator). The sport shorts she had on also belonged to her older son.

"You're up!" Goku came to her direction carrying what it looked like a variety of fruit. Putting them on the sandy floor of the beach he explained that she fainted, recovered consciousness, then fall asleep. She didn't recall that at all. He also explain that he found Gohan's capsule case on the shore. It must had been inside of one of the bike's compartments. That's where he found the tent and clothes, in between other things that could be useful in their current situation.

"But I have seen you without clothes before." he said confused at Chichi's ranting that he undress her. How he couldn't comprehend how out of the line was undress a lady while unconscious. "But yours were soaking, I didn't want you to get sick."

That innocent look in his face reminded her why she fall in love with him, but she couldn't forget that because of him they were trap in an Island.

"Why did came here in the first place?" She asked in a surprising low tone. "What was so important that you had to come here, when you promised me that yesterday was going to be our special day?"

"There's a dragon nest with an egg, and I saw the parents flying away, the storm was very close and the egg was unprecedented, so made a shelter around it. And I wanted to get some of this flo-."

"Enough." Chichi said, holding up tears. "I can't hear and I don't want to hear more excuses. I'm tired of this, you promising to be a better husband, a better father. Me believing you. I can't do this anymore. When we get out of here, I'll start the divorce process. And since Krillin isn't here to explain you what divorce is, let me tell you what it is. It's not food, it's the termination of a marriage. Ours."

She turned around and walked towards the shore then away from him, following the shore path. A walk around the island would give her enough time to cry out without him seeing her. Time to build up the strength to go all the way with her decision.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Sorry for taking so long (over a year) to post a new chapter, life had make me take so many turns this part year, but I have no intention to let any of my stories unfinished, I had this chapter done, but not revised, for months now. I still don't have a solid idea for next chapter, I know it will be in Goku's pov, if you have any ideas that you can provided me for the story I will be more than grateful. Thank you.**_


End file.
